


A protože to takhle mělo být

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Trhák (1981)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spíše alternative universe než RPF/RPS
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Jde o remake jedné z mé úplně prvních povídek, která navazovala na konec českého filmu Trhák. Film pojednává o natáčení filmu, tudíž některé postavy hrají herci v podstatě jako sami sebe (Juraj Kukura), zatímco členové štábu hrají originální postavy, tudíž producenta Šuse zde hrál Petr Čepek (co se týče českých herců, jeden z nejlepších, nejtalentovanějších, a taky nejcharismatičtejších. I just adore him). Křestní jméno jeho postavy zmíněno nebylo, pročež jsem si vybrala Richarda. Enjoy :)1. kapitola - remake2. kapitola - originál (kdybyste se chtěli podívat, jak otřesně ne-čtivé byly mé začátky)
Relationships: Richard Šus/Juraj Kukura





	1. Remake

Sakra doufal, že už všichni odešli, protože udivené či soucitné pohledy byly to poslední, co potřeboval. Opatrně otevřel dveře a do tváře jej udeřil silný vítr, doprovázený vytrvalým deštěm, nadále zkrápějícím areál letního kina. Pěkný paradox, pomyslel si, a rozhodl se vybít si pociťovanou frustraci na nebohých dveřích, a tak sotva vykročil ven, práskl jimi, až to zadunělo. Onen zvuk byl ovšem natolik nepříjemný, že se Richard Suš otočil a zlostně se na dveře zadíval, jako by to snad byla jejich vina, že jimi nějaký cholerický producent praštil.

Když se ale rozhlédl kolem, od svého záměru odejít upustil. Nebyla bůhvíjaká zima, on měl ale pod sakem jen roztrhanou košili, což v kombinaci s neutuchající průtrží mračen nevypadalo zrovna lákavě. Opřel se tedy o ty zpropadené, hlučné dveře a zamračeně zíral před sebe, zatímco hlavou se mu honily myšlenky, nad nimiž se nerudně šklebil.

_Zbabělec… zbabělec, zbabělec, a ještě ke všemu vůl. On prostě nemohl na tu premiéru jít, protože nevěřil filmu, do kterého vrazil peníze. Kterému měl z podstaty věci věřit, ale to on ne, raději se zašil uvnitř a z potlesku davů neměl vůbec nic. Ani na chvíli si nedovolil, aby někdo jeho práci uznal, ocenil… Ani na chvíli si nedovolil, aby se z něčeho těšil, a musel to jako ten největší vůl na světě pokazit. Ostatně jako celý svůj život, tak i teď se v něm ozval hlas, jenž jej přesvědčil o tom, že ani tenhle film nebude úspěšný, že je to kravina na kvadrát, debilní paskvil a výplod šílence. A on to nakonec žádný průšvih nebyl… Tedy kromě té průtrže mračen a plátna, ale Richard měl stejně pocit, že to divákům zážitek jen nezvykle okořenilo._

Se vzteklým zavrčením zas a znovu uvažoval nad tím, že měl poslechnout známé a do profese producenta se nehrnout, protože z toho bude mít jen vředy. Ale on je samozřejmě neposlechl, protože měl svou hlavu. A co z toho teď má? Zbytečné výdaje za hromady košil, zbytečné výdaje za asistentku, zbytečné výdaje za léky.

 _Vůl, jsem prostě korunovanej vůl,_ spílal si a nakopl šišku, jež se válela na chodníku pod jeho nohama. V očích se mu pak doslova zablesklo vztekem a tvář se mu zkroutila do nehezké grimasy, když se vzápětí rozpršelo ještě víc. Provazy deště smáčely vše kolem, a soudě dle pohledu na temnou oblohu, kde ani kousíčkem neprosvítaly hvězdy, vypadalo to na pěkně dlouhý lijavec.

 _Co jsem komu udělal?_ ptal se Richard sám sebe v duchu, a jak si tak v hlavě probíral, že během posledních let jej jako producenta v podstatě nepotkalo nic dobrého, usoudil, že možná bylo načase se ohlédnout po jiné práci. Třeba po nějaké, kdy by se mohl seznámit s méně arogantními lidmi, s méně sebestřednými muži, jenže… jenže na druhou stranu ve filmovém průmyslu lidé uměli v jistých záležitostech držet při sobě, přičemž Richard si cenil hlavně toho, že ohledně určitých věcí drželi jazyk za zuby.

Úplná změna oboru by tedy nejlepší nebyla, nicméně muselo se najít něco, kde mu nepůjde hlava kolem z toho, kolik šílení režiséři vrazí peněz ze státní kasy do rozpočtu do jejich bláznivého projektu. Přeci jen zrovna tenhle film asi dopadl slušně, tak třeba by mu mohli dát práci někde v ústředí kinematografického fondu.

 _Proč ne,_ myslel si už s o něco lepší náladou, jelikož se mu skutečně zdálo reálné, že by mohlo ono místo dostat. Možná mu i po tomto úspěchu místo nabídnou, kdoví, říkal si hleděl na oblohu, v níž postupně začal spatřovat malé trhliny. Pořád pršelo, vítr mu nadále čechral černočerné vlasy, cítil se ale celkem dobře, a myšlenky se vydaly na samovolnou cestu Richardovou myslí, aby se neomylně zastavily u lidí z branže, a především u jednoho.

O Juraje se nikdy nezajímal, věděl o něm jen to, že jakožto dobrému herci a zpěvákovi se mu jistý stupeň arogance toleruje. Původně jej Richard hodil do jednoho pytle se všemi ostatními umělci, kteří na tom byli podobně, nakonec ale musel připustit, že tenhle se od svých kolegů trochu lišil. Vlastně to Richard zaznamenal už při podpisu smlouvy, kdy spolu také poprvé a naposled delší dobu hovořili. Juraj sice měl renomé sebestředné hvězdy, v kanceláři si ale bez přerušování vyslechl nabídku, na vše reagoval klidně, přirozeně, až tím Richarda zaskočil natolik, že ten, potěšen civilním přístupem umělce, mu věnoval malý úsměv s poděkováním, že vůbec na konkurz dorazil.

Kupodivu Juraj úsměv krátce opětoval, načež s výší honoráře souhlasil a smlouvu podepsal. Producenta tím zarazil znovu, jelikož od hvězdy velikosti Kukury očekával vytáčky, případně nesmyslné žádosti o vlastní maskérku a podobně, nicméně Juraj nešel ve šlépějích svých kolegů, s nimiž měl Richard v minulosti tu čest jednat, a nevyletěl z kanceláře jako namydlený blesk, s litanií nadávek na rtech či rovnou výhružkami, že pokud nabízené peníze nezvýší, roli v takové šaškárně jim nikdo nevezme.

Richard tušil, že za tím možná stále jeho vlastní pověst, a sice že byl ve věcech platu neoblomný, možná za tím stálo, že byl Kukura prvním člověkem, na kterého se Richard kdy v kanceláři usmál, leč ona reakce byla zase způsobena klidem a rozvahou, čišící z něj, a část jeho vlivu na producentem snad až citelně přešla v momentě, kdy si nad podepsanou smlouvou podali ruce. Od té doby spolu ovšem nepromluvili. Juraj se nejspíše někde honil za tou blondýnou, zatímco Richard jen mrzutě vzpomínal na zachvění, jež mu sjelo po páteři v momentě, kdy se jejich ruce dotkly, kdy se jejich pohledu střetly…

Neušklíbl se ani si nepovzdechl. Prostě to bral jako součást svého života, že zůstane sám, a jako by někdo nebo něco mělo potřebu mu to připomenout ještě znatelněji, opřel se do jeho těla chladný vítr. Na druhou stranu ale déšť překvapivě ustával a mraky se rozestoupily. Z oblohy zazářilo na mrzutého producenta několik hvězd, ani ty ale Richard neuměl vnímat jako dobré znamení. Naopak mu vehnaly do žil novou dávku horkého vzteku, neboť v nich Richard viděl jen množství diváků, množství svědků jeho bídného stavu, viděl v nich jen hvězdy filmového průmyslu, které by jej velice rády v takovém stavu viděly.

Osamělého, zbídačeného, nešťastného.

Se zaťatými zuby si poručil myslet na něco jiného, protože jestli něco nesnášel, pak to byla sebelítost. Byla to jen a jen jeho chyba, že k sobě nikdy nikoho nepustil, že se ke všem otáčel zády a komunikaci omezil na štěkání požadavků. Měl svůj přístup přehodnotit už dávno, aby nedopadl přesně takhle. Aby sám sebe neviděl jako naprosto ztracený případ, kterému už nikdo nepomůže. A jelikož to jinak neuměl, veškerou pociťovanou lítost přeměnil ve vztek, jenž… jenž potřeboval nějak vybít, jenže ani s tím si nevěděl rady, když jeho košile byla už dávno na cáry. Držela na něm jen díky pár pruhům, jež mu visely přes ramena.

Nakonec jej utěšila myšlenka, že si alespoň neroztrhal sako a nebyla mu zima, takže alespoň něco. Alespoň něco jakž takž pozitivního na celé situaci, se kterou neměl Richard chuť se zabývat pod širým nebem a sotva si sako pořádně zapnul, vykročil směrem ke vchodu. Jelikož jeho plán zahrnoval užití nejkratší cesty, potřeboval obejít jeviště a procpat se lóží, která ústila právě přesně u brány vedoucí do areálu. Sotva se ale k lóži přiblížil, překvapeně zamrkal, neboť zjistil, že není úplně prázdná. Jedno sedadlo bylo stále obsazené, což Richard opravdu nechápal. Lóže sice byla částečně skryta, ale stejně ještě před chvíli lilo jako z konve a především foukal nepříjemný vír… navíc byl pátek večer a film neskončil jako propadák, tak co tady někdo ještě dělá?

V podstatě jej docela vytočilo, že ani ve ztichlém letním kině nemohl mít klid a soukromí pro sebe, svůj vztek a nechtěnou sebelítost, ale to by asi chtěl mnoho, že? Pod náporem falešného pocitu ukřivdění se nasupeně vydal vstříc muži, který téměř připomínal sochu, neboť se po celou dobu, co o něm Richard věděl, ani nepohnul. Zíral mrtvolně před sebe a zřejmě byl ztracen ve svých myšlenkách, přičemž přesně toho chtěl Richard zneužít a pěkně narušovatele polekat. Na poslední chvíli se ale zarazil, aniž by tušil proč, později ovšem onomu instinktu či pouhé náhodě v duchu děkoval.

„Vy jste ještě tady?“ otázal se tichým hlasem muž, tón klidný, téměř lhostejný. Richard sebou přesto škubnul, a i když vinou tmy až díky hlasu poznal, o koho se jedná, stejně v tu chvíli mínil dotyčného seřvat a ponížit, aby se na tomhle světě alespoň někdo cítil hůře než on sám. Druhý muž ale promluvil dříve a zabránil tak Richardovi vylít si zlost na posledním člověku, který se k němu za posledních několik let choval mile.

„Sedněte si,“ vyzval jej muž, a jelikož pravděpodobně tušil, že Richard opravdu nemá v úmyslu uposlechnout cokoliv podobného žádosti či rozkazu, dodal jemné: „Prosím.“

Což o to, Richardovi bylo v podstatě jedno, že Kukura prosí, na druhou stranu se v něm ale ozvalo cosi podobného pocitu sounáležitosti, neboť jeho mozek si konečně spojil, že tady možná oba dva zůstali z podobných důvodů - nemají, kam by potřebovali jít. Nemají nikoho, kdo by je postrádal. Richard si sice odfrkl, protože u Kukury to znělo dost nepravděpodobně, nakonec se ale posadil. Měl dokonce štěstí, protože se rozhodl pro sedadlo, které deštěm příliš poznamenáno nebylo.

„Jak chcete,“ zavrčel na srozuměnou, že ze společnosti úplně nadšený není, jenže když se na pár minut rozhostilo ticho, stejně to nevydržel a musel se zeptat: „Proč jste ještě tady? Mladičké kočičky nemají o stárnoucího kocourka zájem?“

Nemohl si to rýpnutí odpustit, nicméně žádnou lítost necítil. Momentálně by bylo úplně jedno, jestli raní zrovna Kukuru, jenž se k němu doposud choval tak slušně, že si to až nezasloužil. Neobměkčil jej ani povzdech, jenž druhý muž vydal, nicméně odpověď poslouchal pozorně. Byla totiž od srdce upřímná.

„Výčitky svědomí, následná lítost, zlost, smutek? Vše dohromady a možná ještě něco navíc,“ odvětil a natočil se na sedadle tak, že seděl k Richardovi čelem. S pozvednutým obočím položil otázku: „A co vás tady zdrželo? Když jsem vás posledně viděl, zdálo se mi, že budete z areálu pryč, než se spustí závěrečné titulky.“

Richard na něj pár vteřin zíral, nakonec ale jen vzpurně pokrčil rameny a zadíval se jinam.

„Mám své důvody,“ pronesl lakonicky, neboť se nechtěl jakkoliv zpovídat, ale protože se chtěl vyhnout kousavým poznámkám vlastního svědomí, zamumlal alespoň nic neříkající: „Hrozně pršelo, tak jsem počkal, než přestane.“

Následné ticho netrvalo dlouho.

„Taky nemáte, kam spěchat?“ odtušil Kukura, zatímco Richard dál až moc intenzivně vnímal pohled, jímž jej doslova propaloval. Nechápal proč a dost ho to znervózňovalo, navíc byl naštvaný sám za sebe že Kukurovi věnoval kyselý úšklebek, čímž jeho domněnku potvrdil. Na druhou stranu jej podivně zahřálo u srdce, když Kukurovi pobaveně cukl koutek úst.

„Tak to jsme dva,“ pokýval hlavou a Richarda opět zalil pocit sounáležitosti, jenž byl ale tentokrát mnohem silnější, opravdovější. Bylo to vážně k nevíře, že za ty roky se s nikým necítil tak dobře jako s člověkem, kterého by nejraději hodil do pytle se všemi arogantními umělci, jež mu jen vysávali kapsy. Jenže to nešlo, protože Kukura v něm probouzel emoce, které u ostatních známých setrvávaly v hlubokém spánku, což se týkalo i mužů, s nimiž Richard během nocí navázal kontakt intimnějšího rázu.

Leč při pohledu do jejich očí, při chvílích o samotě se mu nikdy nesvíral žaludek. Richard se znovu ušklíbl, jelikož celá situace začínala působit tragikomicky. Dvě ztracené existence v letním kině hledí na potrhané plátno. Jisté kouzlo to ale mělo, uznával Richard, jelikož cáry plátna vlály ve větru v jakémsi asynchronním tanci, přičemž k tomu ani nepotřebovaly žádnou melodii. Ale jaký to byl tanec bez hudby? Bez rytmu, bez zápalu a bez vášně?

Pořád to byl tanec, ale jaksi prostý, nenaplňující, prázdný. Bez jiskry, fungující na bázi setrvačnosti.

Zatímco se Richard na moment oddal melancholii, Kukura z něj nespustil oči. Pozorně jej sledoval a Richarda začalo dopalovat, že na něj zírá jako na kus masa v řeznictví, a to aniž by řekl dalšího půl slova. Prostě na něj tiše hleděl a hlavou se mu honilo bůhví co, přičemž nejhorší na tom bylo, že Richardovi se stáhlo hrdlo a nedokázal najít žádná slova, jimiž by Kukuru konfrontoval. Po očku jen vnímal jeho prošedivělé vlasy, tušil jeho hodnotící hnědé oči, klouzající po jeho profilu.

Ano, znervózňovalo jej to, leč kdesi hluboko uvnitř mu dělalo dobře, že mu zrovna Kukura věnuje tolik pozornosti, a jen ta myšlenka rozpálila Richardovy tváře do ruda.

„Nad čím přemýšlíte?“ položil Kukura otázku přesně ve chvíli, kdy se cítil Richard nejzranitelnější. Jako by věděl, jako by tušil… Jenže Richardova sebeobrana, za dlouhá léta držení si odstupu od všech, jej nenechala projít skrze, neboť v následující vteřině Richard vyštěkl odpověď:

„Třeba nad tím, proč Juraj Kukura sedí v opuštěném letním kině místo toho, aby se opájel přítomností hlavní herečky?“

Tentokrát už Richard nad svou reakcí lítost pocítil, jelikož takový posměšek vážně nebyl potřeba. Jeho rozladění ovšem pramenilo i v údivu nad otázkou druhého muže, neboť nechápal, co tím dotazem Kukura sledoval. Chtěl ho dostat do úzkých? Ztrapnit? Nebo byl prostě jen zvědavý a nedokázal se ovládnout?

Kukura pobaveně zafuněl a spolehlivě k sobě připoutal veškerou Richardovu pozornost.

„Zdání leckdy klame, a přestože zájem tam oboustranný být mohl, brzy ochladl,“ potřásl Kukura hlavou. „Naštěstí jí samotné došlo, že mně se zavděčit nedokáže, načež padla do náručí někomu jinému. A snad jí to i přeji, leč nabyl jsem dojmu, že ve mně viděla především hlavní hvězdu. Zpěváka s nezaměnitelným hlasem a pana herce. To by mi samozřejmě lichotilo, ovšem takto mě vnímá takřka každý, jenže já prostě hledám v životě něco jiného. Někoho jiného.“

Ačkoliv mohl Kukura mluvit spíše obrazně a nemyslet vše vážně, pro Richarda bylo jeho sdělení poslední kapkou. Tak on hledal něco jiného než poklepávání po ramenou, pochlebování a konzultaci jeho výjimečnosti? A proto se ochomýtal neustále kolem režiséra, přičemž ten blb v něm nemohl vidět více než sázku na jistotu, než hvězdu, která mu zajistí zájem novinářů. A proto se účastnil všech večírků, popíjel s ostatními umělci, a to vše místo toho, aby zkusil být s ním.

Richard věděl, že jeho vztek je směšný a myšlenky zrovna tak, v onu chvíli ale viděl rudě, mozek mu znovu zatemnil nebetyčný hněv, jenž se ale zprvu projevil jen dvěma malými pohyby, kdy Richard uchopil rukávy svého saka. Postupným tahem se mu vzápětí podařilo materiál poškodit, a když dal vzteku průchod prudkými trhnutími, látka povolila. Utržené rukávy ale nestačily, a proto Richard přikročil k odtržení knoflíků, rozedral i ostatní švy saka, až nakonec s frustrovaným zafuněním vyskočil na nohy a snažil se servat si přes hlavu kravatu.

Nepovedlo se.

Poraženě zůstal stát před druhým mužem, měsíční svit ozařoval jeho zrudlou tvář a bledý hrudník, jenž se námahou mohutně zvedal. Až tehdy mu svitlo a vrátil se do reality, v níž na něj Kukura koukal s mírně ironickým výrazem.

„Lepší?“ zeptal se, aniž by očekával kladnou odpověď.

Richard potřásl hlavou, slova by z něj ale v tu chvíli nikdo nedostal. Myslel jen na to, jak se ztrapnil, zesměšnil a totálně ponížil před jediným člověkem, na jehož názoru mu snad i sešlo. Tváře horké, v ústech hořkost a v srdci nevysvětlitelný žal, přesně takto se cítil, když se rozhodl k odchodu, ovšem ne z areálu, ale zpátky do budovy letního kina. Nechtěl se v takovém stavu producírovat po ulici.

„Asi byste taky měl někam jít, než začne znovu pršet. Sbohem,“ štěknul ještě směrem k druhému muži, než se otočil k odchodu. Na moment pomyslel i na blízký hotel, jenže to by znovu musel trapně změnit směr a projít kolem Kukury a….

„Počkejte přece!“

Ačkoliv byl Richard tvrdohlavý a zarputilý jedinec, jehož pošramocené ego hnalo vpředu, náznak naléhavosti v zaslechnutých slovech pronikl až k jeho nitru. Zastavil se, zhluboka se nadechl a z čí mu šlehaly blesky, když se skutečně otočil, aby spatřil Kukuru, jak stojí jen pár kroků od něj, výraz takřka bezradný, téměř ztracený.

„Možná byste se měl vrátit tam, kam patříte. Mezi své,“ poradil mu Richard. „Mezi lidi, od nichž víte, co čekat. Já opravdu nejsem společnost, kterou byste měl vyhledávat.“

„Vy mě ale nevidíte jen jako jednoho z nich…“ přistoupil Kukura k Richardovi blíže, přestože nad jeho slovy očividně na pár vteřin zauvažoval.

„Vidím vás jako pokrytce,“ vmetl mu Richard do tváře, nicméně opravdovou zlost už necítil. Vlastně necítil skoro nic, jen prázdnotu, jež se mu rozhostila v hrudníku a která jej chránila před tím, aby jej cokoliv ranilo. „Mluvíte o tom, jak se nechcete obklopovat další umělci, jak vám jejich postoj vůči vám vadí, ale stejně neděláte nic, abyste své okolí změnil.“

„Asi jako vy?“ objevil se škodolibý úšklebek na Kukurově tváře, když vyhrkl otázku, vzápětí se ale ovládl a další slova z jeho úst vyzněla klidně, vymlouvavě. „Nemohl jsem nepostřehnout vaši pozornost. Jakožto producent nemusíte být u všech scén, přesto jsem vás na natáčení potkal pokaždé. Nejprve jsem seznal, že jste prostě jen úzkostlivý ohledně financí, brzy jsem ale začal vnímat vaši pozornost. Nejste tak nenápadný, jak byste si chtěl myslet,“ cukl mu pobaveně koutek úst. „Snažil jste se být mi nablízku, ale neudělal jste nic pro to, abyste byl skutečně… u mě. A se mnou.“

Richard se třásl, netušil ovšem, co bylo příčinou jeho stavu, neboť mu všechno splývalo dohromady a společnými silami se snažilo proniknout znovu k jeho srdci, znovu jej přinutit vnímat, co k druhému muži cítit, přinutit reagovat na řečené. Hnědé oči zíraly do těch jeho, lehce vykulených, lehce varovný pohled vysílajících.

„Když se chcete zahřát, musíte počítat s tím, že se někdy holt spálíte. A kdo nic nezkusí, kdo neudělá ten první krok, pak sice nic neztratí, ale ani nemá šanci nic získat,“ dodal, zatímco Richard pozorně sledoval, a přestože ten se teprve rozhodoval, zda vyprskne něco ve smyslu, že na jeho rady není nikdo zvědavý, nakonec neřekl vůbec nic. Pouze podezřívavě pozoroval změnu ve tváři druhého muže, jemuž se do výrazu promítla starost a následně rozhodnost, neboť rázem z ramen setřásl kabát, a aniž by se na cokoliv ptal, prostě jej přehodil Richardovi přes ramena.

A Richard by se milerád bránil, milerád by poslal Kukuru do patřičných mezí, jenže pud sebezáchovy se ozval dřív a Richard si přitáhl kabát co nejblíže k tělu, neboť v roztrhaných svršcích se do něj dala ukrutná zima. Uvědomil si ji ale až v momentě, kdy rozjitřené emoce ukonejšilo pozorné gestu onoho arogantního umělce, který… který věděl. Poznal jeho zájem, ale stejně se nijak neozval, ani slůvkem či pohledem o Richarda nezavadil a nechal jej trpět.

Neměl sílu se dál vztekat. Prostě vzal na vědomí, co mu Kukura řekl, prostě akceptoval, že byl průhledný, nicméně zbabělost prokázali oba. A pokrytectví také. V tomhle byli oba dva úplně stejní. Oba po něčem toužili, ale nehodlali se vystavit riziku, že něco ztratí. Raději se bezradně potáceli v bezpečné zóně, nenaplnění, strádající, prázdní, protože to bylo jednodušší. Žili své životy díky setrvačnosti.

Richard se bezděčně podíval na cáry plátna, které dál plápolaly ve větru, a pocítil zvláštní sounáležitost k těm neživým pruhům látky.

„Měli bychom jít, než si uženete zápal plic,“ ozval se Kukura věcně, a i když by jej Richard za tu jeho duchapřítomnost nejraději nakopl, musel souhlasit. „Vezmu vás k sobě na hotel, protože takhle vážně nikam nemůžete,“ pousmál se pobaveně, nicméně když viděl, že se Richard nadechuje k odmítnutí navzdory tomu, že se klepal jako ratlík a drkotal zuby, rázně dodal: „Nechte si pro boha pro jednou pomoci!“

Richard uznal, že hádat se nemělo v tuto chvíli žádný smysl a že zdraví bylo skutečně přednější. Natáčení sice skončilo, nějaká práce jej ovšem stále čekala. Nadále si ale nedovedl představit, že by se nechal odvézt na hotel. To po něm nemohl chtít, myslel si, ovšem jak se tak v té zimě třásl, oči druhého muže jej doslova hřály na duši. Prosily jej, aby si nechal pomoci. Aby se otevřel a přišel blíž. Aby udělal ten první krok do neznáma.

„Tak pojďte,“ věnoval mu Kukura malý úsměv, načež natáhl ruku k Richardovi, jenž si zprvu myslel, že si vezme zpátky svůj kabát, leč on jen jednou, dvakrát přejel dlaní po Richardových zádech, snad aby mu pomohl se zahřát, snad aby svá slova podpořil gestem.

A Richardovy nohy se samovolně rozešly ven z letního kina, přičemž srdce se mu sevřelo při pomyšlení, že následuje Kukuru k jeho autu, že usedá dovnitř a že se nechává dopravit do hotelu, do jeho pokoje, kde… Dál se prozatím v úvahách nedostal, přesto se během jízdy docela zahřál, nicméně to nejspíše bylo i topením v autě, nikoliv jen myšlenkami, z nichž mu hořely tváře. Nechtěl se znovu ztrapnit jako malý kluk, ale když očkem po druhém muži kouknul, ten se na něj usmál vědoucně, leč načal konverzaci na neutrální téma, což Richard s mrzutým výrazem uvítal.

Když dorazili k hotelu, dokonce se potutelně usmíval vtipu, jenž mu Juraj řekl poté, co si odsouhlasili tykání. Richard tentokrát v sobě nenašel žádný argument proti. Jen Jurajovu nabídku přijal a na hrudi jej hřálo, že i když se doposud choval jako pakůň, možná jeho šance ještě nejsou úplně zmařeny. Na druhou stranu byl obezřetný, doposud nenabyl jistoty, že si s ním Juraj jen nehraje nebo že mu jen není líto jeho zbídačené osoby, ovšem Richard si všímal, že v jeho chování je zvláštní jemnost, kterou při jednání s jinými lidmi postrádal.

Tady nešlo o obchodní jednání dvou subjektů, ale o interakci dvou lidí, jež spatřovali podobnost ve svých osudech, a navíc… navíc si Richard nedokázal představit, že by se na něj Juraj díval podobným způsobem, kdyby jej… kdyby o něj… kdyby jej neměl rád. Když se totiž nacházeli ve vestibulu hotelu, Juraj se zastavil na recepci a požádal o klíče, zatímco Richard postával opodál a nespustil z Juraje oči, respektive nespustil oči z recepce, protože chtěl být svědkem toho, pokud by zaměstnanec měl jakoukoliv šanci si vytvořit úsudek o něm jakožto mužské společnosti jistého slavného herce.

Recepční ale nejevila zájem o to, kdo se jim po hotelu motá. Prostě dala Jurajovi klíče, přičemž on sám se v tu chvíli na Richarda otočil a věnoval mu povzbudivý úsměv, na který... na který se Richard přistihl, že odpovídá pozvednutím koutků v náznaku úsměvu. V jasném světle hotelové haly, v obleku, s navlhlými vlasy a malým úsměvem na tváři vypadal Juraj neodolatelně, a Richard na něj nepokrytě zíral, náhle si zcela vědom toho, že je do Juraje zamilovaný až po uši. Tušil to, pocity vůči němu na něj doslova křičely, Richard si ale paličatě namlouval, že se mu prostě jen líbí jako chlap, že má charisma a tak, ale…

Ale Juraj mu úsměv dál oplácel a díval se na něj se zvláštní jemností v očích, která dál a dál pronikala až k Richardovu srdci, objímala jej, svírala a ponoukala uvěřit tomu, že jejich city by mohly být skutečně vzájemné.

„Jdeme, musím ti dát něco na zahřátí,“ oznámil mu, když se vrátil k Richardovi a společně se vydali k výtahu, a ačkoliv byl Richard stále nervózní z toho, kam tohle celé směřuje, momentálně si onu nejistotu skoro začal užívat. Dokonce se přestal klepat zimou, a když mu už v pokoji Juraj vrazil do ruky frťana slivovice, neodpustil si pobavený úšklebek, s nímž do sebe obsah skleničky vyklopil. Mezitím si zběžně prohlédl hotelový pokoj, jenž byl zařízen skromně, ale přeci jen vypadal lépe než naprostá většina, v nichž se kdy sám nacházel. Alespoň se nezdálo, že by se v něm mělo všechno po prvním užití rozpadnout. 

Richard poté odložil skleničku na stůl a sundal si Jurajův kabát, který přehodil přes opěradlo křesla. Slivovice mu rozproudila krev v žilách a skutečně se cítil celkem dobře navzdory tomu, jak náročný den za sebou měl. Připadal si jako na horské dráze, přičemž další loping jej zaskočil v momentě, kdy si dodal odvahy a podíval se na Juraje v očekávání, co se teď bude dít.

Juraj si stihl sundat sako a povolit kravatu, a sotva se na něj Richard zahleděl, prohrábl si šedivějící vlasy, výraz skoro utrápený, oči však jiskřící a doslova přilepené k Richardovi. Ten se pod jeho pohledem zachvěl, nicméně žaludek se mu sevřel, když z Jurajových úst uslyšel:

„Já se se na tebe takhle už nemůžu dívat…“

Ta setina vteřiny, kdy se Richard zděsil toho, že se na něj Juraj nemůže dívat a že ho vyhodí, protože pohled na něj je otřesný, ovšem rychle upadla v zapomnění, neboť Juraj vzápětí zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a Richard… Richard ani nedýchal, když Juraj pozvedl ruku, aby umístil dlaň na jeho obnažená žebra, aby dokonale využil žalostného stavu Richardovy košile a saka. Dotek kůže na kůži, horká dlaň sunoucí se po žebrech k hrudníku, Richardovo roztřesené nadechnutí, Jurajovy oči mířící výše a hledící do hnědých, stále udivených, leč nesmírně žádoucích.

Richard ztěžka polknul, když vstřebával, že jej Juraj hladí po hrudníku, že se jej dotýká, že se něj dívá se zájmem i stále patrnou nejistotou. Možná proto Juraj pohled znovu sklopil, neboť Richard nedokázal vydat ani hlásku, pročež se mluvení opět chopil sám.

„Vždy jsem se domníval, že bychom mohli mít něco společného, jenže… myslel jsem, že máš příliš velký strach něco zkusit a já jsem na tebe nechtěl ani v nejmenším tlačit. A dnes… dnes na mě dolehlo, že je konec. Že jsem nejspíše promarnil všechny šance se vyjádřit, všechny šance tě přesvědčit, protože natáčení je u konce, šeky proplacené, premiéra za námi,“ pronesl Juraj tiše, váhavě, leč o upřímnosti jeho slov Richard nepohyboval. Když pak Juraj vzhlédl a těkal z jednoho hnědého oka do druhého, dlaň rozprostřenou na Richardově hrudníku, dodal: „Proto mě tak zaskočilo, že ze všech lidí ze štábu jsi v kině zůstal se mnou jen ty. I proto jsem tě nemohl nechat odejít…“

 _Protože to byla naše šance udělat první krok společně_ , vyvstala slova v Richardově mysli a srdce se mu sevřelo nad mocí náhody, která je opět svedla dohromady. _A protože to takhle mělo být…_

A jelikož Richardem cloumali vděk a očekávání, jeho pasivita a nerozhodnost se společně s nevírou odebrali na vedlejší kolej, pročež se zcela nechal pohltit kouzlem okamžiku, kouzlem muže před sebou a nutkáním dát Jurajovi najevo, že jeho slova zcela chápe. Že to cítí podobně.

S burácejícím srdcem a hrudníkem sevřeným emocemi pozvedl dlaň, položil ji na Jurajův líc a pomalu, nesmírně pomalu se přiblížil k jeho tvář, dávaje mu možnost uskočit či utéct. Jedinou Jurajovou reakcí ale bylo nadšení, jež se zatřpytilo v jeho očí, než vyšel Richardovi vstříc a jejich rty se poprvé setkaly v polibku, ke kterému se mezi nimi mělo schylovat snad už od prvního setkání.

Natolik vnímali výjimečnost toho druhého, natolik k sobě patřili, a Richard nemohl uvěřit tomu, že skutečně dokázal tak dlouho odolávat pokušení políbit druhého muže, vklouznout prsty do jeho dokonalých vlasů, a zároveň se k němu nechat přitisknout, neboť Juraje očividně nepřešla chuť Richarda co nejúčinněji zahřát. S horkými dlaněmi na chladné kůži a Jurajových rtech na svých Richard do polibku spokojeně zamručel, zatímco nečekaně intenzivní pocit radosti se šířil jeho tělem i duší.

Toho večera už Richard nepomyslel ani na změnu práce, ani na zpackané mezilidské vztahy. Jen krátce se mu myslí mihly vzpomínka na cáry plátna tančící v poryvech větru, i tu ale s pocitem zadostiučinění brzy potlačil a vyhradil jen dojmy z přítomnosti, dojmy získané díky Jurajovi, jenž se mu něžně probíral vlasy a jal se mu ukázat, že pro něj je výjimečným člověkem… a rozhodně nikoliv ztraceným případem.


	2. Originál (vyšel pod názvem Zkrotit hřebce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tato povídka patří skutečně mezi mé první, tudíž je hrozná. Ale když už sem hážu remake, chtěla jsem poskytnout i originál, z něhož jsem první část pro remake zachovala, zbytek se od přepracování liší. Stejně tak jsem v onom roce 2013 byla ostýchavá ohledně slashování českého filmu a českých herců, takže se celý děj odehrává v italském prostředí.

_Snad už všichni odešli_ , pomyslel jsme si naštvaně, když jsem otvíral dveře do rozpršeného podzimního večera. Prásknul jsem s nimi tak, až mi zalehlo v uších. Otočil jsem se a zlotně civěl na dveře, jakoby ony za všechno mohly.

_Jsem to ale kus vola! Ne, já na tu premiéru prostě jít nemohl. Mohl jsem si užít pár minut slávy a při odchodu jsem ze sebe mohl mít dobrý pocit. Alespoň jednou za můj mizerný život. Co teď z toho mám? Šílený vztek a zalehlé uši. Všichni mi říkali, ať se nehrnu do práce producenta, ale to já ne._

Kopl jsem do dveří.

_Do háje už! Teď mě ještě bolí noha. Nádhera._

,,Bože, proč mě tak trestáš?!“ procedil jsem mezi zuby.

Rozpršelo se ještě víc. Chtěl jsem chvíli počkat, jestli se déšť nepřežene. Opřel jsem se o ty zpropadené dveře.

_Asi bych měl tu práci nechat plavat. Kolik košil, které vzteky roztrhám mě to stojí. Pořád mám nervy v kýblu. Kvůli rozpočtu, debilním režisérům a otravným scénáristům. Mám to zapotřebí?_

Zamyslel jsem se, stál v dešti, vítr mi foukal do vlasů černých jako uhel.

_Potkal jsem hodně slavných herců i zpěváků. Všichni jsi to pakáž, do jednoho pytle bych je hodil. Jen jednoho ne...Ten je jiný. Mluvil jsem s ním jednou, při podpisu smlouvy. Takový pocit jsem ještě neměl z nikoho. Choval se klidně, přirozeně. Mírně se na mě usmíval, očima pozoroval mou tvář. Když jsem mu řekl výši honoráře, kývnul hlavou. Bez připomínek. Při odchodu mi potřásl rukou. To se mi dříve u lidí takového postavení nestávalo. Většina nakvašeně vyletěla z místnosti s hrozbou na rtech. Chtěli více peněž, než jsem jim nabídnul. Ale já jsme neoblomný a přestože jsem se celou dobu mračil, on se jen přívětivě usmíval. Při doteku našich dlaní mnou projelo mírné zachvění, ale od té doby jsme spolu ani nepromluvili. Furt se honil za tou blonďatou herečkou. Určitě už jsou spolu někde na hotelu a já tady stojím, jako ten debil._

Povzdechl jsem si a vzhlédl k obloze. Déšť ustal, chladný vítr však setrvával. Mraky ustoupily a na obloze se objevila první hvězda.

_Tak osamělá...Jako já. Mě snad nikdy nikdo neměl rád._

Udeřil jsem pěstí do dveří.

_Tak ty se ve svých čtyřiceti začneš litovat? Měl jdi dříve přemýšlet! Na všechny štěkáš, nikoho nenecháš, aby s tobě přiblížil. Je to jen tvoje vina, že jsi takový, jaký jsi. Ztracený případ!_ křičelo na mě mé svědomí.

_Má pravdu_ , uznal jsem. _Mě už nikdo nepomůže._

Jako vždy jsem svou lítost přeměnil ve vztek. Jenže jsme neměl co trhat...Košile už byla dávno na cáry. Jen pár pruhů látky mi viselo z ramen. Naštěstí jsem měl sako, takže zimou jsem příliš netrpěl. Projednou jsem se rozhodl vztek spolknout a vyšel jsem. Chtěl jsem jí ke vchodu co nejkratší cestou, takže jsem musel obejít jeviště a projít VIP lóží. Před ní jsem se však zarazil. Všiml jsem si, že jedno sedadlo je stále obsazené.

_Co tady kdo ještě dělá? Lije jako z konve, je pátek večer. Když už není na večírku, tak měl jít domů. Co si o sobě myslí, že tady bude dřepět a ničit mi mou chvilku sebelítosti?_

To mě naštvalo ještě víc a rázoval jsem si to přímo k muži v černém obleku, sedícímu jako socha. Vůbec se nehýbal jen mrtvolně hleděl před sebe. Už jsem byl téměř u něj, chtěl jsem jej škodolibě vystrašit. Tak moc jsem chtěl někoho seřvat, že jsem si ani neuvědomoval, kdy by to mohl být.

,,Vy jste ještě tady, Luccani?“

Trhl jsem s sebou. Ten hlas..klidný, ležérní tón. Můj vztek stále vzrůstal. Málem jsem seřval člověka, který se na mě za posledních x let na mě díval mile.

,,Sedněte si.“

_Jak se opovažuje mě rozkazovat?! Mě! Francovi Luccanimu._

,,Prosím.“

_A co, že prosí? Já jsem svobodný člověk, můžu si dělat, co budu chtít._

Už jsem chtěl odseknout, jenže jsem přešlápl z nohy na nohu a ona bolavá část, z úderu do dveří, se nepříjeně ozvala.

,,Jak chcete, Moretti.“ zavrčel jsem a usedl na sedadlo vedle něj.

Pár minut jsme beze slov seděli.

,,Proč jste tady?“ nevydržel jsem tíživé ticho.

Povzdech.

,,Vyčítiky svědomí, smutek? Kdo ví. Nemám proč jít domů. A vy?“ podíval se do mých očí.

,,Je tak.“ odpověděl jsem pohotově. Nepotřeboval jsem se zpovídat.

Moretti si zřejmě myslel něco jiného, když na mě stále hleděl. Světle hnědé oči se zavrtávaly do mých temně hnědých. Zachvěl jsem se.

_Co ten člověk se mnou dělá? Nikdy jsem nikomu neříkal nic o sobě a nechce se mi to měnit..._

,,Totéž, co já?“ odtušil muž.

Lehce jsem kývnul a odvrátil pohled. Zadíval jsem se na potrhané plátno. Plápolalo v poryvech větru, cáry se mezi sebou proplétaly. Jakoby tančily.

Potřásl jsem hlavou a podíval se nalevo.

_Proč na mě Moretti civí? Jsem snad kus masa?_

Očima sledoval mou tvář. Mírně jsem zčervenal a pohled mu oplácel. Nevadilo mi se na něj dívat. Byl to sympatický člověk. Lehce prošedivělé vlasy po ramena, oříškově hnědé oči, jemné rysy. Není divu, že na něj ženské letí.

,,O čem přemýšlíte?“ zeptal se mě náhle.

,,O tom, proč jste tady a ne s tou blondýnou.“ ujelo mi. Vztek ve mně se začal znovu probouzet.

_To si nemůžu dávat pozor na hubu?! A proč se mě vůbec ptá na tak stupidní otázky? Koho kdy zajímalo, co si já myslím?_

Moretti pobaveně zafuněl.

,,Odešla s tím uhlazeným francouzem.“ odfrkl si. ,,Nějakou dobu kolem mě poletovala, ale později ji došlo, že u mě nemá šanci. Rád trávím čas s inteligentními lidmi, kteří v životě hledají lásku a hřejivé objetí. Ne, moc a peníze.“

Možná to nemyslel úplně vážně, ale jeho řeč byla dnešní poslední kapkou. Už jsem ten vztek v době nemohl dusit.

_Inteligentními lidmi? Proto se celé natáčení ochomejtel kolem režiséra a se mnou nepromluvil ani slovo?_

Škubl jsem za levý rukáv až mi zůstal v ruce. Totéž jsem udělal s pravým.

_Lásku a porozumění? To jsem za celý život nezažil, co jiného bych asi měl hledat?_

Zbytek saka jsem ze sebe serval, knoflíčky utrhal. Kravata šla příčně napůl.

Když jsem se jakž takž uklidnil, podíval jsme se na Morettiho.

,,V pořádku?“ zeptal se.

,,Ne, nejsem v pořádku.“ zvýšil jsem hlas. Znovu jsem ztratil sebekontrolu. ,,Víš jaké to je být v blízkosti někoho, pro koho jsi jenom vzduch? Někoho, na kom ti záleží od prvního setkání? Chtěl jsem jenom mluvit, ale ani jedinná příležitost mi nebyla dopřána. Chodil jsem na všechna tvoje natáčení. Doufal jsem, že spolu pár slov prohodíme. I pohled by mi stačil, ale nic. Bavil jses s těmi natvrdlými idioty, vesele se na všechny usmíval. Víš jak mi bylo?“

Teď už jsem křičel. On stále jen seděl, klidně se na mě díval. To mě podnítilo k dalšímu zlostnému výlevu.

,,A že u tebe ta blondýna neměla šanci? To ti věřit nemůžu. Poslední dva týdny jste oba každé volné odpoledně mizeli do tvého pokoje. Nesledoval jsem tě, ale podvědomě jsem to prostě věděl. Jak mi můžeš lhát, když jsi viděl, že mi na tobě zálež?. Víc než na sobě samém?! Já tě tak...“

Náhle se Moretti pohnul a ucítil jsem jeho rty na mých. Byl jsem tak ohromený, že jsem se na nic nevzmohl. Nechal jsem jej líbat má ústa, dokud se neodtáhnul.

,,Mizeli jsme do mého pokoje, ale to jen proto, abych jí pomohl se připravit na zkoušku herecké školy.“ zašeptal.

Vnímal jsem jen jen mlhavě. Byl jsem byl překvapen jeho reakcí, ale tou svou doslova šokován. Nikdy mě ani nenapadlo, že bych se kdy měl líbat s mužem. Ale je pravdou, že od našeho prvního setkání jsem měl pár podivných snů...

Z úvah mě vytrhl dotek na ramenou. Moretti mi na záda hodil své sako.

,,Klepal jsi se.“ odpověděl Moretti na nevyřknutou otázku.

,,Neklepal.“ řekl jsem rázně, přestože jsem věděl, že to byla pravda. Měl jsem na sobě už jen kousky něčeho, čemu se dříve dalo říkat košile, takže nebylo divu, že jsem se třásl zimou.

Moretti se na mě vlídně díval. Nemohl jsem vydržet jeho pohled.

_Tak láskyplný pohled si nezasloužím. Je tolik jiných lidí, kteří ano. Já mezi ně nepatřím, neudělal jsem nikdy nic, za co bych měl být odměněn..._

Shodil jsem z ramen Morettiho sako. Déšť sílil. Rozhodl jsem se přečkat noc v budově, na které se promítal film. Vstal jsem a vykročil.

,,Proč odcházíš?“ zastavil mne smutný hlas.

Otočil jsem se.

,,Já...“ nemohl jsem nic říct těm nádherným hnědým očím.

,,Máš strach?“

Přimhouřil jsem oči. Nesnáším, když se mě někdo ptám, jeslti se bojím. Franco Luccani nikdy nemá strach. Odvrátil jsem se a pokračoval v cestě. Došel jsem ke dveřím a sáhl po klice.

,,Do háje!“ zaklel jsem.

_To se musí stát zrovna mně! Zabouchnuto. No, klíče fakt nemám, takže zase budu muset kolem něj projít!_

,,Ale já ho nechci vidět.“ spílal jsem polohlasem. „Z jeho pohledu se chvěju, srdce mi buší jako při maratonu a v hlavě mám vymeteno...Co se to se mnou dějě?“ bouchnul jsem pěstmi do dveří.

Ruce. Dvě ruce se mi omotaly kolem trupu. Mezi lopatkami jsme ucítil položenou hlavu.

Vzepjal jsem se, otočil se a zády se přitisknul na dveře. Výhrůžně, částěčně i vystrašeně, jsem se díval na muže, který ode mě na dva kroky ustoupil.

Intenzivě se na mě díval, hnědýma očima mne rentgenoval. S jeho pohledem jsem cítil, jak ze mě všechen vztek vyprchává, prázný pocit u srdce se pozvolna měnil na příjemné uklidňující sevření.

Udělal jsem dva kroky k němu. Stáli jsem v dešti, nosy se téměř dotýkali. Moretti natočil hlavu a políbil mně. Tentokrát jsem mu jeho polibek oplatil.

Je to až neskutečně dlouho, co jsem někoho líbal. Byl jsem mírně překvapen, když se Moretti svým jazykem dobýval do mých úst. Ale nechal jsem jej vstoupit. Rukou mě chytl za zátylek a přitáhl si mě blíž. Nechtěl jsem zůstat pozadu, takže jsem své ruce umístal na jeho Morettiho záda. On mi druhou rukou vyklouznul do vlasů. Jemně mi je vískal. Témeř jsem předl.

Asi bychom se líbali celou noc, kdyby nám nedošel dech. Moretti sjel pohledem přes mé oteklé rty na můj krk a odhalený trup. Pátral jsem v jeho očích po soucitu, který bytostně nesnáším. K mé spokojenosti jsem jej nenašel. Místo řečí, mi začal Moretti tlačit do hrudníku. Musel jsem couvat. Pak sáhnul do kapsy a vylovil klíče. Otevřel dveře a vstrčil mě dovnitř. P

,,Sedni si.“ řekl, když rozsvítil.

Uvědomil jsem si, že je mi ukrutná zima. Roztřeseně jsem usedl na pohovku a pozoroval Morettiho. Ten postával u skříně a něco uvnitř hledal. Nakonec vytáhl na pohled teplou deku. Sundal si sako i košili a posadil se ke mně. Zabalil mě do deky, opřel se o opěradlo a přitáhl si mě do náruče. Byl jsem natolik promrzlý, že jsem vůbec neprotestoval.

Asi půlhodiny jsem tak seděli. Pak Moretti vstal a vypadalo to, že se chystá odejít. Ještě než se začal oblékat, podíval se na mne.

Unaveně, ale prosebně jsem se na něj díval.

,,Prosím...“ zašeptal jsem.

Moretti se mírně usmál a vrátil se ke mně.

,,Díky, Moretti.“ neodpustil jsem si slova díků. V životě pro mě málo lidí něco udělalo, teď jsem byl tomuhle muži vděčný.

,,Pro tebe Leo, jen pro tebe.“

Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval. Přejel mi prsty po tváři i po rtech. To sentimentální gesto vyloudilo na mé tváří jemný, ale šťastný úsměv. Leovi se rozšířily oči.

,,Tvůj úsměv je pro mě to nejkrásnější v mém životě, Franco.“ řekl a políbil mně. Hladil jsem ho v jemných vlasech, občas zabloudil i na záda.

,,Miluju tě.“ zašeptal Leo, když se odtáhl.

Nevěděl jsem, co mám říct. Netušil jsem, že zrovna na tahle dvě slova čekám. Nevím, kdy jsem naposledy plakal, myslel jsem, že mé srdce už dávno zrmzlo. Z oka se mi vykutálela slza. Jedna, jedinná.

Leo si mě bezeslova objal. Lehl si na záda a položil si mě k sobě. Deku jsem rozhodil na nás oba. Stále mě objímal svýma pažema, slyšel jsem jeho klidný dech i tlukot srdce.

,,Taky tě miluju.“ řekl jsem téměř neslyšně. Leo mě ale musel slyšet, neboť jsem ucítil jemnou ruku ve svých vlasech, která mě hladila, dokud jsem se nepropadl do říše snů.

**Poprvé v životě jsem usnul jako zamilovaný člověk. Leo si mě přitáhl svýma očima, zkrotil svým úsměvem a připoutal svou láskou.**


End file.
